Godess of the New World
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: Fem!LightXL. Yagami Light is an ace student with great aspects who's bored out of her mind. When she finds the Death Note, she might just be in for one hell of a ride. "L, stop being so melocramatic! And STOP EATING CAKE!" "But it was Raito-san who told be to suck it up..." "SHUT UP!" BEING REWRITEN and yes, plot drifts a bit from the story.


**The Goddess of the new world.**

 **A/N: So… time ago I was searching for ANY fanfiction were Light was a female and, since that kind of makes things easier with L, they become romantically-involved. And since I found none that had the exact events of Death Note (complete) I decided to make one… I really hope you like it.**

 **ALSO, I noticed Light never got a real run-in with any criminal, and that is one of the things I'm going to change.**

 **Disclaimer: I disclaim**

 _Light's or L's toughts._

 _"T.V. or radio speaking"_

* * *

 _This world is …rotten._

Do you know those girls that come in the magazines? Yeah, those pretty, tall, and sexy women, with that soft skin, red lips, hard to resist… yeah, them. They are popular, and there's a very small chance you will catch one of them walking by your street or on your classroom. Maybe that's why Light was so irresistible.

With that perfect hourglass shape of hers, her perfect D's, her smooth ass, and her long and creamy legs, her long auburn hair and chestnut eyes it was hard for someone (either male or female) to say no to her. In fact, even the teachers loved her, always the perfect child. Her hair was never out of mess and she was always so organized she wondered if she was some kind of Goddess or something. And she would chuckle.

Of course she was not a goddess.

"Hey Light!" Her friend, Misa, shouted from the other side of the hall. Misa _was an actual model_ , and many people often wondered why she was going to a public school, but the same could be said for Light. No, she wasn't a model, but she had the things needed to be one and, well… let's leave it there.

"Hello, Misa" And here was Light, Misa's only friend (or true one, anyway). Misa and Light had been long time friends and, as much as Misa annoyed Light, the auburn haired girl was always there to help her and vice-versa (for example, when they both suffered of the 'stalkers' problem…)

"Hey, Misa's got a photo session later, wanna come with her?"

"No Misa, I have already told you. And I have tutoring today"

"But Light!" Misa whined "In three days I'm leaving! You know, like, on a jet and all! Misa wants to spend some more time with her best friend before she goes away!"

Light sighed as she looked apologetically at Misa "Sorry Misa. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok! Misa and Light are going to have so fun much time Light is going to forget…" But Light was already paying attention to something else, letting Misa ramble on her own. As good as Light was carrying on her humble image, with Misa she always lost her patience. And once she (as lightly as she could) glared at the girl, she knew to finally stop.

"WELL LIGHT, MISA IS GOING. CALL HER LATTER! BYE BYE!" And that was the last she heard of the blonde before the black car raced of and soon, Light was also on her way homfore the black car raced of and soon, Light was also on her way home.

 _I can't believe I still hang around her._ She sighed _I swore to finally get rid of her, but alas, I still can't. Just what is with her?_ She stopped walking when she –and some other people- stayed to look at the news in the huge screen.

" _Today at 11:00 am, in an apartment in Yokohama, Kanagawa prefecture, a woman in her thirties was found dead, covered in blood. The Kanagawa police are investigating it as a murder."_

" _Next story:_ _Today, a little after noon, in the Tokyo Shibuya area, 35 year old Tofuji Naoki was arrested for raping and then murdering his 25 year old female roommate. The police…"_

 _"At 3:00 am, Nanase Amika was arrested for killing her classmates …"_

 _"A man was found dead on the park Harashimura. The assassin is still on the lose…"  
"Just now, the police found three bodies on the…"_

 _Every day, the same things repeats over and over._ She tought as the green light was finally off and she walked with the other people. Glancing at the screen again, Light huffed.

 _This world is definitely rotten._

* * *

The next day, Light was punctual as usual. She sat on the farthest seat in the back near the window, and completely ignored the professor. He was talking so slow and low she was surprised that a, the class was quiet and b, no one had fallen asleep yet.

She always did the same. She looked outside the window as she heard her classmates start whispering.

"Oh goodness, it was such an awful movie! I can't believe he made me see _that_ with him! Like, what kind of date is that?"

"Oh, poor you! And what did you did after?"

"I told him to not call me again. What kind of girl wants to see that?"

"I know! Oh! Want to know something?"

" What's it?"

"Jake asked me out yesterday!"  
"Mygosh! I'm so happy for you! Where are you going?"

"Probably just a dinner. Hope he doesn't make me watch that movie with him…"  
"Yeah, like what kind…"  
" **Light** , will you please translade the next sentence to japanesse?"

Light stood up a she picked up the book and read swiftly.

" _He who obeys the commands of God will have the troubles of life taken away from him"_

"Thanks, Light."

She sat back quietly and looked again to the window, bored. Even with being more popular in her class, she preferred to sit alone. Yeah, it was way better without any other people messing with her, she told herself. Why did everyone just talked to her. She did not liked to sound like this in her head, but, _God!_ she tought _Their brain cells probably fall of while they sleep, and they can't hold an intelligent conversation for more than three minutes!_

She wasn't the type to boast (at least not out loud), but she knew her IQ was way higher than anyone in that classroom. Probably even the whole school. Light was beautiful, and smart, and probably, if she wanted, she could start a career as a scientist or a detective for all she cared.

She was also honest with herself. She knew she had Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and OCD. She definitely knew she was something else, and was pretty confident in her diagnosis even if she had little knowledge in that area. (And she made a mental note to read more about that)

Light still had to meet someone with any kind of intelligence near hers, adult or not. She did not care if, by consequence, she ended speaking –with her seventeen years- to some kind of old and wrinkly man who has at least five times her age.

Oh god, being a genius wasn't easy.

And being a girl didn't help the matter. Living in this world where males ruled over females was not making it easier to her, however, she liked a challenge.

And with every obstacle of life she was met with –she emerged victor .

And she hoped to continue doing so.

Maybe, she tought, maybe she wasn't as optimistic as she should be. While other girls went talking and hanging with each other in their free time, Light preferred to watch the news, and wonder when would the next killing happen, if they had caught yesterday's criminal or something. Of course, she knew there were good things about life, but, being realistic, she knew they were out of reach for the majority of people in this planet.

And she had come to accept it, for all the logic inside her always overweighed her feelings.

Light was about to drown in her toughts when something crossed her line of vision. Something _black._

The black thing continued to descend till it landed softly on the bright green grass. Had it been only her imagination? She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, only to open them again and find that thing still there. Had someone thrown it from the roof? Her classroom was in the third floor, and that was the highest this building went. She was curious and she wanted to know just what exactly that had been.

And once she was curious, she got her answer.

As soon as the bell rang, she walked as quickly as she could to the back yard. And slowly, while she reached out to the _thing_. If someone had dropped that thing intentionally, she did not want to fall in their trap.

Once she was near, she carefully grabbed the _thing,_ noticing it was just a notebook. _Oh_ she tought with disappointment. Was it too much to ask for something interesting to happen in her life?

She picked the notebook, scanning the back for a name before she glanced at the cover.

 ** _"Death Note,_** huh?" _A notebook of death?_ She opened the note and glanced with the corned of her eye at the people near her. No one was acting suspiciously, so she decided to read whatever it said.

"How to use it. The human whose name is written in this note shall die" And with that she closed it, threw it back to the floor and walked away. _Stupid. Honestly, what kind of sick joke is that? Writing about dead… how juvenile. What do they mean 'The human whose name is written in this not shall die'?_ She tought as she walked away, almost leaving the school grounds before turning to look again at the note.

* * *

 _Honestly._ she tought as she looked at her left to see if there were any cars coming. When she was sure there was none, she crossed the street, the black note showing from her bag.

 _I think I'm warped, too._

* * *

Light entered her home and, after greeting her mother and sister, went upstairs towards her room, closing the door and locking afterwards.

With some quick movements, she slipped out of her clothes and put on her pijamas. Being the narcissistic Light knew she was, she made sure she looked perfectly before finally going to her desk to open the notebook that had lifted her curiosity.

 _"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."_

 _"If the cause of dead is writing after 40 seconds of writing the victim's name, it will happen"_

 _"If the cause of dead is not specified, the victim will die of a heart attack"_

And so Light continued reading the rules of the note and vaguely wondered. _Was this real? Why would someone spend so much creating rules that do not conflict between each other just for a joke? It just seems… suspicious._

She finally closed the note and putted it away, turning on the tv. And there it was! Her favorite channel, the afternoon news.

" _… is still barricaded inside the nursery school, with 8 hostages, young children and teachers. The police has determined that his name is Otoharada Kurou, 42 year old and unemployed. They are currently attempting to negotiate the hostages, but…"_

Light turned away from the tv as she slowly grabbed the notebook, doubt still in her mind.

 _Well,_ she convinced herself, _there's only one way to find out._

Opening it in the first page, she wrote with the best she had.

 ** _'Otoharada Kurou'_**

And she waited _. What were the probabilities of this being actually true? 25% -She answered herself._

5

6

7

 _And what if it was true? What if the man actually died of a heart attack? Would she be a murderer?_

17

18

19

 _No, it wouldn't happen. People made this kind of notebooks all the time! It was stupid._

26

27

28

 _But if it happened,. Light would ultimately feel guilty. How could she have killed a man? And with a heart attack. non the less!_

33

34

35

A with a quick movement of her pen, she added.

 ** _"While escaping the school, one of the police man shots him"_**

39

 _40_

Her head turned to look at the screen so quickly she tought she would have a whiplash , but dismissed the idea as soon as she looked at the image displayed.

There was a man bleeding on the floor outside of the nursery, police men crowding around him.

"W-what? T-that's…!" She turned to the death note with a horrified look and quickly hid it in the bottom drawer, the one that had a key. Her heart was beating quickly as she noticed what she had just done.

 _I… killed him!_ She panicked _I- I'm never using that thing again! I swear I'll never use it again!_

* * *

 **Soo… what did you think?**

 **Godd, bad, the worst you have rea on your life?**

 **Do not worry, I'm making Light use the note. Just, this time there's going to be more story as to the why she decided to.  
Please review!**


End file.
